Portrait of a Train Wreck
by TVMovieBuff
Summary: This is a story which I believe shows how I really feel about the character Daisy Garner and why I felt she was not the right woman for John-Boy. It is mainly a crossover between The Waltons and Glee, but there are also appearances by characters from Shake It Up and Austin & Ally.


**Portrait of a Train Wreck**

Daisy Garner had gone to New York City to become a star of the stage. She wanted to be a dancer and then eventually be in a Broadway show. She was an intern for a while at a place called Miss Nancy's Fancy Dance Studio. Two young ladies named Cece Jones and Rocky Blue were students at Miss Nancy's. They both loved Miss Nancy and did not like it when an intern came because that meant that Miss Nancy would not be teaching. They absolutely did not like Daisy because she was way too perky and a bit of a ditz. In fact, they were the first ones to begin referring to her as Ditzy Garner, which she would eventually be known as.

During class one day, Daisy was being way too hard on them. She made them practice a routine one too many times. They had the routine down pat and Daisy was making them practice it more times than they needed to. Cece whispered to Rocky, "I long for the day Miss Nancy comes back and we can actually look forward to coming here."

Daisy overheard it and told Cece to go over to a corner of the room and stand in it. Cece said to her, "Nobody puts Cece in a corner."

Daisy gave Cece a very stern look, which scared the living daylights out of her and caused her to run to the corner look like a dog with its tail between its legs. Rocky then said to Daisy, "No need to get your panties in a wad."

Daisy then sent Rocky to another corner of the room. Rocky was too scared to even try talking back, so she went straight to a corner in the same manner as Cece.

Rocky and Cece both went home on the verge of a nervous breakdown. They both ran out the door as soon as class was over because they could not wait to get out of there. Each went home to her mother and told her how awful things were at dance class.

The next day, Georgia Jones and Marcie Blue went to Miss Nancy's and filed complaints about Daisy. They were not the only ones who did so. There was a large group of unhappy mothers and fathers who did not like the way their children were being treated by Miss Garner. As a result of all of this, Daisy was shown to the door as soon as she arrived at the studio. Miss Nancy was welcomed back with open arms, and the children were no longer afraid to come to dance class. They became even more excited about their upcoming recital, which they had been dreading when Miss Garner was their instructor. Miss Nancy's Fancy Dance Studio was a happy place once again.

A few months later, Daisy visited Miami and attended a show at the Burt Reynolds Dinner Theater. The night before the show, she decided to check out Shredders Beach Club, where Trish De La Rosa worked as a waitress. Trish had the unfortunate task of waiting on Daisy that night. Trish knew from the gitgo that Daisy was rather ditzy and a bit slaphappy. After Trish took Daisy's drink order and headed to the kitchen to put it in, she said to herself, "If I'm ever that happy, just slap me."

It was truly unpleasant having to wait on Daisy. She made Trish's job very difficult for her. It seemed like she was calling Trish every five minutes and wearing her out immensely. And when Trish brought Daisy her bill, she was not very generous with her tip. Trish muttered to herself what a cheapskate Daisy was.

A year later, a revival of _Damn Yankees _opened on Broadway. A woman by the name of Cassandra July was cast in the role of Temptress Lola. The producer of the show was a man named Sidney Greene, who would later produce a revival of _Funny Girl _starring a young woman named Rachel Berry as Fanny Brice.

During the out-of-town tryouts, a cell phone that belonged to an old man who was in the audience rang during one of the performances. Cassandra stopped the performance as soon as she heard the phone ring. As soon as she made eye contact with the man in the audience, she said, "I'm not going on until this rude person leaves. This performance is over until you leave!"

When the man did not leave, she jumped off the stage, went over to where the man was seated, took his phone from him and destroyed it with the stick she was carrying. She was immediately shown to the door after that incident, and Sidney Greene was just beside himself. They would need to find a replacement immediately, otherwise the show could not go on.

That's when Daisy arrived on the scene and auditioned for the role. Sidney felt there was no need to hold any more auditions because he was impressed with Daisy's performance. She got the role and kept it for the remainder of the out-of-town tryouts. When it was time for the show to open on Broadway, it was decided that she would continue to play the role of Temptress Lola.

Things were going rather well until one night when disaster struck. Before that evening's performance, Daisy went out to a bar down the street from the theater and got herself extremely intoxicated. When she got to the theater, she could barely keep herself on her feet and was constantly bumping into things. After the curtain went up, she was constantly screwing up the performance and slurring every other sentence or song verse. By the end of the first act, she collapsed onstage and had made a complete fool of herself.

During the entire intermission, which was fifteen minutes long, Sidney really got on his soapbox and scolded Daisy like there was no tomorrow. He said that he had had such high hopes for her in the show and that she would help give it staying power. But, boy, had he been totally wrong! He told her she was no better than Cassandra July, and he threatened to sue her into the Stone Age and see to it that she never performed on Broadway again.

Daisy was asked to leave after that evening's disaster. Sidney was beside himself once again and was in total disbelief about the fact that the show had had not one but two train wrecks. So many theatergoers demanded their money back after Daisy ruined the show. The second act of the show had to be cancelled that night, and everyone involved with the show began to wonder if it was for the best that the show close. As difficult as it was, that was what was done.

Just like Cassandra July, Daisy's train wreck of a performance was posted on the Web and was given the title Broadway Lush. Cassandra's had been called Bat vs. Cell Phone. Cece and Rocky came across the video on night and remembered when Daisy interned at Miss Nancy's. They both know that something like this was bound to happen. They each posted a comment on the site saying how awful she was and that she got what she deserved. Trish also saw it and remembered the night she waited on her at Shredders. She also posted a negative comment and said that Daisy had it coming. Daisy Garner was not well liked in the performing arts community nor by the people who visited the blogs. She truly was a train wreck, and soon she became known as Ditzy Garner.


End file.
